Conveyor
Conveyors are structures that can slowly transport or support items such as logs, planks, loose items, and boxed items. To obtain a conveyor, simply buy one from Wood R Us and place it on your land. Most conveyors have a small knob on the side to toggle its direction; simply hover over the knob, then a window will show saying "E Toggle Direction", and press "E". This feature can be paired with wires, which can switch the direction (unless specified). Two massive conveyors can also be found at the Wood Dropoff located at Wood R Us used for moving the Wood to sell it. Straight Conveyor A conveyor which goods can travel in a straight line. 8*2*4 studs in size, a knob on the side controls direction. Tilted Conveyor Conveyor used for transporting goods up and down a slope raises/lowers height by 1 stud. 8*3*4 studs in size. A knob on the side toggles up/down. Funnel Conveyor Very similar to a Straight Conveyor, the only difference is the wider part at the front which makes it easier to drop goods in. A knob on the side toggles direction. Tight turn Conveyor This conveyor turns wood 90 degrees. However, longer pieces of wood tend to get stuck. The orange knob on side toggles direction. Switch Conveyor A conveyor used for sending wood to 2 different directions; left or right. Knob toggles switch. Wood Sweeper A conveyor that sweeps large plank segments into a nice pile. A knob on side toggles direction. Straight Conveyor Switch Left A conveyor that is used to send wood to different places; sweeper is on the right. Toggle the knob to switch either forward or to the left. Straight Conveyor Switch Right A conveyor that is used to send wood to different places; sweeper is on the left. Toggle the knob to switch either forward or to the right. Conveyor Supports Helps easier positioning when placing conveyors. Turn Conveyor Supports A similar version of the Conveyor Support but designed for the Tight Turn Conveyor. When using conveyors, it is always important to remember a good set-up. It's advised that you get advice from an experienced player to get a good set-up idea. It is recommended to have a loading bay, mill section, unloading bay, and a maintenance area. To automate mostly all of these, you can add Chop Saws, Straight Conveyor Switches, and etc. A good way to save money is to buy a few conveyor supports, and reusing them. After placing conveyor supports, you can move them to a different spot, and continue using them. Wood will tend to get stuck while on Tight Turn Conveyors. You should remember to check down the line of your conveyor strip, to ensure that you are not missing any wood from rare glitches. This generally applies to larger pieces, but small chunks may occasionally get stuck as well. It is impossible to get Red Balls and Blue BaIIs to move up tilted conveyors without some help from pieces of wood or other objects. Category:Wiring Category:Wood R Us